


Whiter Shade of Pale (The Weiß that never was)

by jmtorres



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bechdel Fix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-07
Updated: 2005-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different team composition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiter Shade of Pale (The Weiß that never was)

Aya always jumps a little when Manx comes into the flower shop. It's her red hair, Manx thinks; Aya glimpses that color out of the corner of her eye and, just for a moment, sees her brother Ran.

"Is Ouka here?" Manx asks.

They've been worried about Ouka, since she found out she was a Takatori, albeit an illegitimate one. She was kidnapped as a child, but Takatori Reiji had refused to pay her ransom because he wouldn't acknowledge her; it would have been too much of a scandal.

Aya shakes her head. She's a girl of few words.

"Asuka?" Manx asks.

"She went out," says Aya.

Asuka goes dancing nearly every evening. She smokes a particular brand of cigarettes and drinks a particular brand of whiskey, and says they remind her of a boy she fell in love with once. She doesn't bring men home often, but then, it's hard to find a tall blond in Tokyo.

"Don't tell me you're minding the store all on your own," says Manx.

"Kase's in the back," says Aya.

Kase's still on probation for talking to a target instead of terminating him. He nearly got himself killed with Hidaka. Manx doesn't need to speak to him today.

"Well," says Manx, "How would you like a solo job?"

Aya nods once and locks the register, then the door.

Aya never turns down a mission.


End file.
